


A promposal

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prom, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Abbie! ~Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	A promposal

**Author's Note:**

> For Abbie! ~Cassie

School was completely unbearable in the weeks leading up to the school dance. Everyone was buzzing, looking for a date and a dress/tux and.... Dean had to admit that he was a little excited. He was hoping that Cas would ask him, but he didn't even know if Cas liked dancing, or if he'd even want to go with Dean. These thoughts were starting to plague Dean, even taking away from his sleep some nights. Sure they were dating, but he wasn't even sure if Cas liked him enough to go through all the effort of a dance

****************

Cas really couldn't do this shit. How fuck is anyone supposed to know what kind of tux suits them best? Or what shade of blue? 

"Fuck this." He groaned, running a hand through his hair and turning to his brother Gabe, who was distracted, sorting through suit jackets. "What if Dean doesn't like tuxedoes?" 

Gabriel looked up and walked over, shaking his head in exasperation and fixing Castiel's tie for the fourth time, straightening the jacket.

"Cas, everyone looks good in suits! Dean won't be able to keep his hands off you, which is a miracle in itself. Now, what colour ties?"

Castiel looked through the available colours, biting his lip. "uh.... Blue. Like my eyes?" 

Gabriel nodded in surprised approval, taking the tie out and replacing his one for it. "See? You're a natural. Is that okay?"

Cas turned again to look at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty good, if he said so himself. The blue was a good call, it really brought out his eyes. He grinned to himself and then looked up at Gabe. 

"C'mon, now you have to help me plan how to ask him."

****************

Gabriel's friend Sam was good at computer games, so they went there first. Dean loved PC games, so Castiel had a plan on how to ask him.

"Okay so. How much persuasion would it take for you to agree to make a short game for me?" Castiel's heart thudded as Sam deliberated.

"What's it for?"

"I wanna ask my boyfriend to prom." Castiel nodded and smiled softly, his heart skipping pleasantly as he said the word. He still couldn't believe it, really. 

"Ah. Well, I am a charitable guy, I'll help you out." Sam grinned. He looked kind of like someone.... But Cas couldn't quite place it. 

Castiel thanked him profusely and they set to work, planning the game and then designing it.

After almost ten hours straight of work, they had a pretty good game done. Sam gave it to Castiel on a disc, which he put in a DVD case and then into his bag. 

Gabriel decided to stay with Sam, which made Castiel laugh and Sam blush. 

Castiel walked straight to Dean's house after, deciding against waiting. Dean smiled softly as he let him in, sitting on the couch like always. Cas took a deep breath before taking out the game and handing it to Dean.

*****************

Dean was so confused. A game? He had lots of games. 

Cas explained that this was a special game, and that Dean had to wait until Castiel was gone to play it. Dean agreed, but it didn't change the fact that he was confused.

Soon after that Castiel had to go home, so Dean waited ten minutes and took out the game. 

As the game started up, Dean started to feel irrationally excited. It was just a game, right? 

The main character looked like Dean, except pixel-ated. Dean blushed slightly as he realised that Cas must have at least had some part in making this. 

The game was set in Cas's house, which meant that Cas must be here somewhere. Dean set out to find him, searching all over the house. On his way, he found bottles on the ground, each with a letter inside. It took him about a half an hour to find Cas, and his inventory was full of bottles by then. 

"Hello, Dean" Game-Cas said, waving a pixely hand. "Did you collect all the bottles?"

Dean clicked yes and waited for something to happen. 

A command came up on screen, telling him to check his inventory again. That just confused Dean more.

"It's just bottles..." He muttered as he opened his inventory, clicking into the storage. 

His breath caught. He hadn't even noticed as he'd been collecting them....

There, spelled out in bottles, was a question.

"Prom with me?"


End file.
